Mobile computing devices, such as advanced cellular telephones running a full fledged operating system, colloquially termed “smartphones”, tablet computers, and the like, are becoming more and more ubiquitous and in widespread use.
Features of mobile computing devices typically include a multi-touch screen as the main form of user interaction, network connectivity and a variety of sensors, such as cameras, microphones, accelerometers, Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, and the like.
In recent years, mobile computing devices are serving as an ever increasingly popular target platform for application programs development. Developers of application programs for mobile computing devices may conserve time and resources by using pre-existing software components providing certain desired functionalities, such as Software Development Kits (SDKs) currently available from multiple vendors.